


(Podfic of) Chopping and Mixing and Peeling and Stuff by NoMelon

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because contrary to popular fannish opinion, Stiles can't actually cook. However, he does, on occasion, know how to throw caution to the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Chopping and Mixing and Peeling and Stuff by NoMelon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chopping and Mixing and Peeling and Junk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/980600) by [nomelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomelon/pseuds/nomelon). 



**Length:** 00:36:19

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Chopping%20and%20Mixing%20and%20Peeling%20and%20Junk%20by%20NoMelon.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
